La Reina y el Inventor
by Suki90
Summary: Un corazón herido es reconfortado por otro corazón que siempre ha estado dispuesto a brindarle todo su amor, aunque sea en silencio. Mini secuela de "Te elijo a ti, para siempre".


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **La Reina y el Inventor**

 **Capítulo único: Tiempo al tiempo.**

— _Lo que pasa Ash es que… tú… —comenzó la de ojos azules, viendo con un enorme sonrojo al muchacho de ojos cafés, quien la veía seriamente—, tú a mi… —se trabó nuevamente, pero no podía retractarse ahora, ya lo había alejado de todos sus amigos para estar un momento a solas… tenía que decírselo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y esperó unos segundos para que sus ideas se ordenaran._

 _Ash, mientras tanto, esperaba que la chica pudiera decir lo que sabía que quería confesarle. Es decir, sí, él era algo lento en estos temas… pero se había percatado desde hace tiempo ya que la Reina de Kalos tenía un afecto muy profundo por su persona… que estaba enamorada de él._

 _Se sentía halagado, de verdad, de que una chica tan linda como Serena se hubiese fijado en una persona tan común como él desde pequeños, y estaba dispuesto a agradecerle aquel valioso sentimiento que ella había albergado por él durante tanto tiempo._

 _Pero…_

— _Ash… desde hace mucho tiempo… yo he estado… ¡Yo he estado enamorada de ti! —exclamó ella con decisión una vez que alzó su cabeza y sus celestes ojos se posaron sobre el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas después de haber confesado sus sentimientos._

 _La Reina de Kalos, quien era una atractiva joven de 19 años con el cabello por sobre los hombros, de elegante presencia y dulce personalidad, esperaba con nerviosismo la respuesta del campeón, el cual permaneció callado durante algunos segundos después de haberla escuchado, con aquella misma seriedad que tomó una vez empezó a hablar._

 _Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo… de verdad, pues había la posibilidad de que él no le correspondiera, sin embargo… creía fervientemente que las probabilidades estaban de su lado, tenía que ser así. Lo conocía desde que eran unos niños… o al menos lo conoció en su infancia, pasó mucho tiempo a su lado en Kalos, y después de separarse un tiempo y de volverse a ver, se esmeró muchísimo en obtener su atención y complacerlo, hacerse una de sus amigas más cercanas, y parecía haberlo logrado, pues eran bastante íntimos, tanto así que él llegaba a decirle "Sere", un apodo que ella atesoró desde el primer momento._

 _El silencio perduró durante unos segundos más, hasta que la joven de Kalos pudo ver cómo una cálida sonrisa se posaba sobre los labios de Ash, sonrojándola— Muchas gracias, Sere, por albergar esos sentimientos por alguien tan común como yo… —comenzó él._

— _No Ash… no eres alguien común… —fue lo que ella dijo, con una suave sonrisa, posando sus ojos sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban algo inquietas—. Eres alguien sorprendente, que no se rinde nunca, y que siempre busca cumplir sus sueños no importando si se cae muchas veces en el camino. De verdad eres admirable… —confesó ella._

— _Muchas gracias… me siento honrado… —le respondió Ash, finalmente decidiendo acercarse a ella y mirarla de frente, como era debido. Esto lo notó la reina de Kalos y alzó tímidamente la mirada—. Es lindo saber que eso es lo que piensas de mí, Serena… —continuó el joven—. A decir verdad, es una sorpresa que una chica tan linda y femenina como tú se haya fijado en alguien como yo, que la mayor parte del tiempo está pensando sólo en los Pokémon —expresó con una risa nerviosa, contagiando a la rubia que tenía frente a él—. Así que no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud._

 _Serena, quien le sonreía cálidamente posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre sus manos, y nerviosamente volvió a mirarlo— No tienes que agradecerme nada… pero… conocer tu respuesta sería… agradable… —susurró ella completamente rojo, ya con esas palabras que le había dicho Ash estaba segura de que… este era el comienzo de una nueva relación, que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, que-…_

— _Si, bueno… con respecto a eso… —comenzó Ash, alejándose levemente, cosa que sorprendió a la chica de Kalos, pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver cómo el muchacho hacía una reverencia frente a ella._

 _— A-Ash, ¿qué…?_

— _Lo siento mucho…_

— _¿Eh?_

 _Ash continuó sin moverse ni un solo centímetro— De verdad, lo siento mucho. Agradezco mucho que albergues esos sentimientos por mí… pero yo… —calló durante algunos segundos antes de apretar sus puños con fuerza, así como Serena lo había hecho anteriormente—. Es que yo… amo a otra persona. Serena, perdóname, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos._

 _La súbita confesión del joven campeón descolocó levemente a la reina de la Región Kalos. Su corazón de pronto sintió un vacío enorme dentro de él, y comenzó a sentir muchísimo dolor. Los ojos celestes de la performer habían comenzado a arder, siendo estas señales de que sus lágrimas estaban queriendo salir para poder sacar junto a su líquido, todo el dolor que la joven estaba sintiendo tan sólo en ese mero instante._

 _Sin embargo, la actual ídolo del mundo artístico de su región tuvo que tragarse ese dolor por el momento. No supo por qué se quiso engañar en ese último instante al escuchar las palabras tan dulces y lindas que su querido campeón estaba diciendo… ella sabía que no podía ser así tan sencillo, ya que tenía una rival… alguien que desde que la conoció supo… que era alguien especial en la vida de Ash._

 _Por eso se esforzó tanto, ella fue la razón por la que… hizo más allá del 100% para poder estar cerca de la persona que ella amaba, ya que con o sin intensión, aquella pelirroja siempre le llevaba ventaja._

 _Con una triste expresión, la reina de Kalos toma la palabra— Esa persona es Misty, ¿verdad Ash….? —susurró, fue lo único que pudo sacar de su voz sin que esta se quebrara de inmediato. El entrenador se enderezó, pero simplemente no le respondió, lo único que hizo fue ocultar su avergonzada mirada de ella. Eso era todo— Lo sabía —fue todo lo que dijo. Lo miró por última vez, y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. Muchas gracias por escucharme Ash, y por ser tan sincero conmigo. E-Espero que… puedas decirle lo que sientes muy pronto… —concluyó con dificultad, pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y eso no era lo que quería, todo lo que le quedaba en ese momento, era huir, correr… quería llorar—. ¡Nos vemos Ash…!_

 _Y dicho eso, la performer salió corriendo del patio de la residencia Ketchum, siendo capaz de escuchar el "¡Serena!" que exclamó Ash una vez ella se despidió, pero no iba a quedarse… quería estar sola._

 _Paso por entre los invitados, tanto amigos como conocidos, y salió rápidamente de la pequeña casa blanca._

Había alcanzado a alejarse de la residencia lo suficiente como para que al fin se diera un respiro y se dejara caer en el suelo. Había llegado a un pequeño puente que conectaba dos orillas del pueblo, lugar en donde hacía casi 11 años, unos niños habían peleado por la posesión de una vieja Pokébola.

La Reina de Kalos se recargó en el barandal mientras lloraba, y se quitó la boina blanca que traía, la cual hacía juego con su vestimenta que consistía en un chaleco cerrado ligero color beige que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cintura, contorneando su figura perfectamente. El cuello de este estaba levemente emplumado. Debajo de eso traía una blusa de manga larga color café que le llegaba un poco arriba de su ombligo. Sus pantalones azul desgastado y sus botas largas color café, la hacían ver sencillamente elegante, digno conjunto de una joven del medio artístico.

Pero, ¿qué importaba el cómo se vistiera ahora? Si ni con eso había logrado captar la atención del chico que le gustaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ni siquiera de pequeña lo había logrado, cada vez que ella le preguntaba sobre su atuendo, él simplemente se remitía a decirle que se veía bien… pero nada más, era algo casual por así decirlo.

La única que había logrado llamar la atención de cierto modo del campeón había sido Misty, pero lo que más le sorprendía, es que fuera con atuendos y combinaciones simples. A ella, como alguien que siempre andaba vestida a la moda le parecía increíble que Ash se fijara en cómo se vestía la líder, pero no en cómo lo hacía ella, o incluso en cómo lo tratara, ya que era evidente que la pelirroja era una persona algo tosca a diferencia suya… y siempre los veía discutiendo.

Ella lo trató siempre bien, sin gritarle… sin pegarle. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

Eso tan sólo hizo que le doliera mucho más el reciente rechazo que acababa de tener, por lo que apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y sollozó.

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño espacio que quiso darse, fue abruptamente interrumpido por una persona, una que ella conocía muy bien, y que no le importaba que estuviese ahí— Serena…

— Me rechazó Clemont… —fue lo único que susurró, sin levantarse—. Ash no correspondió mis sentimientos...

— Sí, eso supuse cuando te vi corriendo… —susurró él, acercándose a su amiga y apoyándose también en el barandal.

El muchacho venia vestido con una chamarra azul marina delgada que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de su cintura, debajo de esta tenía una camisa de cuello tortuga. Sus pantalones eran negros y sus zapatos cafés. Una combinación de tonalidades muy contrastantes que hacían que su rubio cabello resaltara aún más.

El líder de la región Kalos se quedó callado durante algunos minutos, escuchando a Serena sollozar, sabía que estaba intentando no soltarlo todo, y por eso su llanto era tan prolongado. Sin embargo él no diría nada, se quedaría en silencio hasta que la joven que estaba a su lado hablara.

Se quedó observando la corriente del río a su lado, esperando que la pobre muchacha tuviera la fuerza para hablar.

— ¿En qué me equivoqué…? —preguntó Serena, llamando la atención de Clemont— ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal…? Me esforcé, le dediqué casi todo mi tiempo… —continuó hablando.

— Serena…

La rubia cobriza alzó finalmente su mirada, y esta se posó sobre el muchacho que tenía a su lado, aún lloraba, sus ojos temblaban todavía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse— ¿Por qué no pude ganarle…? ¿Por qué…?

El rubio se quedó observándola durante algunos segundos, le dolía verla así. Para él, una sonrisa quedaba mejor en el rostro de su Reina, la hacía lucir más bella de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que en ese momento no podía pedirle a la chica que le mostrara aquel rostro que él tanto gustaba de ver desde que era un niño.

Suspiró, pensando en la respuesta que iba a darle a su amiga.

— No lo sé… —fue lo único que le pudo responder—. Sin embargo no creo que hayas hecho algo mal —volvió a decir.

Apretando algo su puño, la oriunda de Kalos miró el agua con algo de molestia— Es que algo tuve que haber hecho mal Clemont… Porque de no haberlo hecho estoy segura que en este moment-…

— Ash te habría rechazado de cualquier forma —interrumpió Clemont tajantemente, deteniendo el comentario que su amiga estuvo a punto de soltar.

Justo en el momento en que el rubio la interrumpió, la joven Reina se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir… No podía creer que tal pensamiento se haya cruzado por su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar… que todo esto tenía que ser tan sólo porque ella hizo algo mal? ¿Por qué pensó siquiera en que la relación que Ash y Misty tenían no se podía comparar con la suya y que de no haber sido por algún hecho externo, sería ella la que Ash amara…?

El tan sólo pensar eso hacía parecer como si Ash fuera una persona que se basara en cosas superficiales para elegir a quien amar… y ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad. Lo conocía bien, y aunque le doliera… entendía que el amor que Ash le profesaba a la líder de gimnasio era uno de los más puros que ella haya visto jamás… aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Y también era en ese momento en que se había percatado de que había estado pensando superficialmente, tan sólo pensando en un motivo superficial para decir que era imposible que Ash se fijara en otra persona que no fuera ella.

Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y sollozó levemente de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo…? —se dijo— ¿Cómo pude pensar tan egoístamente y tan superficial...? —se regañó la joven con la voz levemente alterada.

— Es normal que te sientas de esa forma, después de todo han lastimado tu corazón… —comentó Clemont, apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de su amiga—. Sé que si estuvieras en un mejor estado de ánimo no pensarías así, lo sé porque te conozco…

— Me das mucho crédito Clemont… —comentó Serena, quitando sus manos de sus ojos y tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario de la Reina y negó con la cabeza— Por supuesto que no, lo digo en serio, eres una persona grandiosa Serena, y estoy seguro de que aunque te duela, estás dispuesta a apoyar lo que Ash decida, y eso habla muy bien de ti… Habla de lo mucho que lo quieres, y de lo bastante que deseas que alcance su felicidad —le sonrió.

A pesar de que su corazón aún le doliera por aquel rechazo, la joven idol no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las palabras del rubio de grandes anteojos. Estaba agradecida de tener a un amigo tan bueno como lo era Clemont, alguien que tenías las palabras exactas para decir, quien la apoyó siempre en sus decisiones, y que está ahí ahora para brindarle un hombro y un brazo en el que apoyarse para pasar por este trago tan amargo como lo era un desamor.

Su amor por Ash, el cual había resurgido como el fénix cuando lo volvió a ver cuando era una niña, seguía tan fuerte como siempre aún después de haber sido rechazada… y estaba segura de que este seguiría ahí durante algún tiempo más, ya que era imposible matar ese sentimiento de golpe, pero ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía mucho más tranquila…

Serena se enderezó y volvió a ponerse su boina. Miró a Clemont y le sonrió como siempre le sonreía a su querido amigo— Muchas gracias, Clemont, por tus palabras y por no dejarme sola en un momento tan difícil para mí —le dijo ella, tomando una de las manos del rubio y apretándolas fuertemente.

— No tienes qué agradecerme nada, para eso estamos los amigos —le dijo Clemont levemente sonrojado, regresando el agarre—. Serena, eres una gran chica, bastante linda y dulce, estoy seguro de que pronto encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti —expresó Clemont, sonriéndole sinceramente a la joven que ahora tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un suave tono rosado.

— Gracias… —fue lo único que susurró—, yo espero lo mismo para ti.

— La chica indicada llegará cuando lo tenga que hacer —respondió él con nerviosismo, mientras recordaba a la casamentera que tenía por hermana—. Pero te agradezco el comentario.

Después de haber hablado un poco y de darse un último apretón en las manos, los dos deshicieron su agarre con lentitud, dedicándose una amable sonrisa.

— Bueno, ¿regresamos a la fiesta? —le preguntó Clemont mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección que los llevaría a la residencia Ketchum. Serena simplemente asintió y le siguió el paso.

El camino hacia la residencia Ketchum había sido silencioso, permitiéndoles a los jóvenes disfrutar aquella naturaleza que les brindaba Pueblo Paleta, algo que ambos habían llegado amar desde la primera vez que pusieron un pie en aquel poblado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ash, al entrar, se encontraron con un pequeño bullicio, había risas y gritos por doquier dentro de ese círculo que estaba en medio de la sala y de la cocina.

Y fue entonces que los vieron, Ash y Misty, en el centro, sonrojados y con el entrenador rodeando los hombros de la pelirroja con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que él con el derecho se rascaba un poco su cabeza, muy apenado. Por aquella vista parecía ser que era oficial, en el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron fuera, los entrenadores finalmente habían dado el paso que faltaba y ahora eran formalmente una pareja.

Clemont los observó durante algunos segundos, feliz, estaba muy contento por sus amigos. A pesar de que no era un experto en el amor, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esos dos jóvenes se querían el poco tiempo que le tocó verlos convivir, ese amor que se predicaban desde hace muchos años era tan fuerte que hasta la persona más despistada podría notarlo. Claro, todos menos Ash… que pasó años y años sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de él desde que era unos pequeños de 10 años que iniciaban su aventura Pokémon.

Despegó su vista de la nueva pareja y posó su mirada de reojo sobre la Reina de Kalos, tenía miedo de que al ver esa escena, la joven comenzara a sentirse mal por el rechazo de hace un rato, pero le sorprendió ver que ahora había una sonrisa adornando su melancólico rostro mientras aplaudía como los demás.

El inventor no pudo más que sonreír orgulloso por la acción de la chica de ojos celestes. Le alegraba ver que estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante aunque le doliera mucho en este momento la situación.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en el círculo frente a ellos, vio como tanto Ash como Misty veían hacia donde ellos con algo de preocupación, siendo ese gesto ignorado por los que ahora celebraban que su pareja se había hecho canon, como decían en las series que de pronto todos veían. Clemont volvió a fijar su mirada sobre Serena para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero fue en vano ya que en ese momento vio cómo la dama se dirigía a ellos con el mismo ánimo que los demás y se unía al bullicio, tomando las manos de Misty con cariño y sonriéndose entre sí antes de darse un fuerte abrazo, lo que tranquilizó también al moreno que estaba a un lado de las jóvenes.

— Fue bueno que hablaras con ella.

El rubio se giró un poco para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba, topándose así con el doctor Pokémon. Dejando su sorpresa de lado, este le regresó la sonrisa— No hice nada fuera del otro mundo.

— Vamos Clemont, tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Serena, y lo mal que te pone que esté triste —le dijo en susurros, sonrojando al inventor de la región Kalos.

— Bu-Bueno, es que…

— La veo ahora un poco más animada, así que me imagino que tus palabras le ayudaron mucho —comentó Brock, viendo cómo Serena hablaba ahora animadamente con los demás.

— Sólo hice lo que cualquier amigo haría por alguien que quiere —susurró, viendo de nuevo al grupo.

Brock, quien le dio una leve palmada en el hombro, tomó la palabra de nuevo— Dale tiempo al tiempo amigo, deja que su corazón sane y después… ya ve qué pasa —le aconsejó el mayor con una sonrisa, siendo esta respondida por el rubio de ojos azules—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si dejamos de ser unos antisociales y nos unimos al grupo de interrogatorio?

— Me parece perversamente perfecto —le respondió el muchacho antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su grupo de amigos, listos para interrogar a la nueva declarada pareja de su grupo social.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, digamos que esto es una leve seculita de lo que pasó en mi fic "Te elijo a ti, para siempre". No quería dejar suelto ese pequeño momento en que Serena salió corriendo y Clemont fue tras ella rápidamente, por lo que le dediqué unas cuantas horas y esto fue lo que quedó. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
